


Of Rainy Days and A Single Umbrella

by SoraHika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My Sonshines, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHika/pseuds/SoraHika
Summary: Having only one umbrella on rainy days could, surprisingly, lead to many things.MidoTaka fluffy one-shot. Rated T for a mention of sex and humping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. A Future!AU where MidoTaka lives together.

He wakes up alone.

Well, not really alone, he can hear his roommate—which is also his lover—outside the bedroom. The curtain on the window is closed, but he can see that it’s still dark outside, according to his standard. Only faint light of the dawn slips through the curtain, rather than the blinding sun rays in the morning.

There are no signs of birds chirping, dogs yapping, bikes ringing, and any other sounds that can usually be heard in the morning. Most importantly, he didn’t hear his alarm set off before.

Conclusion, this is clearly not the time to be awake, especially for the sleep-deprived Midorima Shintarou.

‘ _What in the stars name is that guy doing so early_ ’, he grumbles. The air outside of his blanket feels slightly cold to his skin when he reached for his glasses. All the books in medical school ruined his eyesight, someday he might need his glasses for sex or he’ll hump on one of their pillows unconsciously.

Yes, his lover was the one to say that.

Cold air greets his half-naked body when he got off bed. Shiver runs through his body for a split second, before disappearing into the blanket Midorima decided to take along with him. His clothes are nowhere to be found, not really questionable since his lover must have put them away, but he frowns anyway and throws his gaze across the room. A long sigh followed as he steps out of the room.

The living room is unexpectedly… lively. Since their bedroom was cold, Midorima was expecting the whole flat to be as chilly. But it’s warm; he can see steams rising from the pot on the stove, and the dulcet smell of pancakes and french toasts on the table. Probably green tea flavored.

His favorite.

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Of Rainy Days and A Single Umbrella** belongs to **SoraHika**

MidoTaka fanfiction with **domestic life** and **possibly out of character**

**.**

**.**

“Oh Shin-chan, you’re up!” Another boy at his age shows up with only a tee and towel around his hips. Just showered, it seems. He skips to Midorima’s side, a pleasing grin on his face.

“Why are you even up so early, Takao,” Midorima sighed. That was supposed to be a question—seeing the structure—but he turned it into a subtle protest for the disturbance in his sleep.

The said guy giggles and tilts his head slightly, “It’s not ‘early’ at all, silly. It’s dark because of the rain outside, Shin-chan,” he smirked in a ridiculing tone. Takao Kazunari drags his feet to the boiling pot and turn the stove off, letting the bubbling soup settle down before putting on the lid.

“C’mon, breakfast now. I have morning shift,” He sits down, and Midorima follows while Takao is already mumbling ‘ _thank you for the food_ ’ under his breath. “So, what time’s your first class today?” Takao asks between his messy chewing. Midorima just shrugs his shoulder and throws a glance to the clock sitting on the kitchen counter.

He swallowed his toast—it leaves a funny, sugary taste on his throat that enlarges his craving for a morning coffee—before adding, “Same as your morning shift, I believe. When will you get off?”

“Around two, or three? The boss’s kinda short-handed,” he scoffs, and after a few silent seconds, adds, “Well yeah, it’s nice to have extra payment. And on these kinds of days, my shift starts late, so.”

Midorima just rolls his eyes in judgement, and replies, “I think I’ll be late.” His lover just nods and they finishes todays breakfast.

It’s raining outside. Lately it’s been raining a lot, not that it matters.

The rain is nice.

.

.

Midorima has morning classes, and his lover gets the morning shift at the flower shop. Definitely not the kind of morning he likes, but hey, it’s raining, and a rainy morning has always been pleasing.

On rainy mornings, Takao would wake up early—for some reason Midorima never knew—and he’d wake him up with the smell of newly-brewed coffee, or a kiss on his forehead, if he doesn’t wake up immediately. He secretly pretends to be sleeping every time. It’s nice to be woken up with the fragrance of some hot coffee, unlike on sunny mornings when his lover would let him sleep until his alarm goes off.

On rainy mornings, Takao would wake him up earlier, so they have time to watch the morning news together. Seeing that his professors would postpone the lectures due to the rain, he sits down with his lover on the sofa, watching TV.

Strangely, Takao never actually paid attention to it. It makes him wonder why would his lover even suggest watching the news broadcast if he’s not going to _watch_ it. Although sometimes he would comment on anything that’s even _slightly_ funny and laughs, while Midorima just sighs and rolls his eyes. Nevertheless, it’s amusing. Unlike on sunny mornings when the sofa would be unoccupied for Takao always sleeps after making breakfast, and Midorima doesn’t actually have any interest in morning news.

On rainy mornings, they would have breakfast together. Many topics would be brought up while they eat breakfast. Most of the time it’s just his lover telling him about works, about his colleagues, or about flowers, since it seems to have become his expertise after he started working. Every time, Takao would talk endlessly about _anything_ , Midorima just listens and nods to his chattering, after all Takao sounds so happy to talk. Breakfast would be lively, unlike on sunny mornings when he would eat breakfast alone in silence because his lover’s shifts are unpredictable.

On rainy mornings, Midorima could enjoy the smell of rain invading their flat with a pleasant, fresh fragrance, before scolding his lover to close the balcony door. He never listened, not even once, and they’re both left with the task to wipe down the wet floor. He would just click his tongue and grabs the mop, while his lover would just laugh, not even fazed by his infuriated nagging. Well, that laughter was music to his ear. He doesn’t mind at all.

On rainy mornings, even a soft touch from his lover feels so warm. The cold stings and it stings _him_ especially, making his skin even paler. He’d let Takao hugs him, sparing him the grumbling his lover would usually get. The cold air feels like an ice blanket on his naked body, which is why he yearns even more for those soft touches. He doesn’t mind his lover grabbing his hand on their way to his class, or the flower shop where Takao works, unlike on sunny mornings when he would nag about Takao touching him in public.

On rainy mornings, they would walk together to the nearest bus stop. The umbrella is a bit too small, but that’s exactly what he likes about it. It allows him to walk closer to his lover, without anyone throwing any suspicions. Sometimes his shoulder gets wet from the water dripping from their umbrella, not that it matters. The umbrella is almost useless in countering the rain after all, he still get wet.

Nevertheless, he secretly likes walking side by side like this, unlike on sunny mornings when they would go off on their own time.

On rainy afternoons, he’d wait for his lover’s shift to end so they can go home together. The flower shop is a very nice place. It’s really warm inside, and all the flowers are exquisite. The whole shop emits a pleasant fragrance, not to mention the glass walls and ceiling of a greenhouse, giving off the atmosphere of an early summer.

Sometimes, the owner would serve him warm drinks when his lover’s shift finally ends. Some other times, he’s given some flowers to take back home, and his lover would hold it for him on the whole trip home, unlike on sunny afternoons, when he would go home on his own, and so will Takao.

On rainy nights, his bed feels exceptionally comfortable, especially with the raven boy cuddling on him. He sleeps with his lover every night, but on rainy nights, Takao gets really clingy, and falls asleep faster, too. As for Midorima, he just enjoys it silently, only hugging back when his lover’s finally asleep. And when he wakes up the next morning, his lovers presence would be his weather forecast.

If he’s still there, it’s sunny. If he’s not there, it’s rainy. The only time when Midorima wishes for Takao not to be by his side is in the morning.

He enjoys a rainy day. He hopes it would rain.

The rain sure is nice.

.

Takao gets the morning shift, and his lover has morning classes, truly a bad start of a day. Now he just feels like grumbling because of bad luck, maybe he should’ve followed his lover’s suggestion to get a lucky item or something of the sort. Well at least it’s raining today. He used to dislike rain, for it disrupts many things—basketball practice, morning walks, and such—but now he’s come to like it.

On rainy mornings, he wakes up the moment his ears catches the dripping sound or the soft knocking on the bedroom window, just to take down the laundry on the balcony. Afterwards, he likes to just stay there, watching the city in early morning, where the sun barely touches the ground with its gentle radiance.

Sometimes he could notice things he usually doesn’t, such as a bird nest on a tree across the street, or a spider web on their balcony ceiling, wet from the rain, slowly dripping water down along the wall. He could also watch his beloved daisy bush and storks bills on the railings, noting how it’s grown and bloomed.

There are many things he could enjoy on rainy mornings; the whole city feels peaceful and calm. The chilly air feels nice to his skin, and the dim radiance is pleasant for his eyes, especially in the early mornings, unlike on sunny mornings when the sun rays are strong, he never likes it.

On rainy mornings, he’d make his lover some coffee—not for himself, he doesn’t really like coffee—and bring it to the bed to wake the green haired lad up, after all he can’t leave for work without waking him up. Sometimes his lover just _doesn’t_ wake up, and Takao would give him a peck on the forehead.

Oh boy, he knows his lover is awake, but he’d give the kiss anyway. His Shin-chan can be clingy at times, and he would gladly play along. Why would not he? Afterward, his lover would just drink his coffee and staggers after him to the living room, unlike on sunny mornings when he would let his Shin-chan sleep until the alarm goes off.

On rainy mornings, he’d drag his lover to watch morning news with him. He’s never been interested in the news, but it seems that the other boy enjoys it. Every time something funny appears, he would joke about it and laugh while glancing at his lover, seeing his reaction.

Shin-chan may never realizes it, but he looks really amused, sometimes he even smile, all those things he do just encourage Takao to create more lame jokes. And creating more lame jokes is exactly what Takao do. None of them actually pay attention to the news, but it was fun to watch TV together, unlike on sunny days when Shin-chan usually don’t have the time to accompany him.

On rainy mornings, he’d have breakfast together with Shin-chan. He has so many things he want to tell, about his coworker who gave a costumer the wrong bouquet, and how it brought them all quite the problem, about the delivery guy who gave them a wrong kind of fertilizer, and he almost didn’t realize that, about the order on peruvian lily and pansy seeds, which he really likes, about how the agapanthus finally bloomed after he spent his weeks worrying about failing to nurture a flower. Shin-chan wouldn’t understand, not even one bit about the flowers, but he still smiles and nods along his story, for all he knows is that Takao is having fun at work. That’s also all that matters.

He likes it when breakfast is lively, unlike on sunny days when his work shift would start earlier and he’d have to eat alone.

On rainy mornings, he’d open the balcony door, just to enjoy the scent of rain. He knows Shin-chan secretly likes it, too, so he doesn’t close the door even when scolded. He’s a troublemaker in and out, it seems, and Shin-chan had always been the one cleaning up his mess. “Mess” includes the wet floor which was caused by him opening the balcony door despite Shin-chan’s naggings. Nevertheless, Shin-chan doesn’t seem to mind.

On rainy mornings, Shin-chan gets cold easily, so Takao would hold his lover tight. Shin-chan’s already pale skin—from being too busy with college, earning him sleepless nights—is getting paler, so Takao would hold him. Hugging him tight like there’s no tomorrow. Shin-chan just goes along and sometimes he even hugs back, unlike on sunny mornings when Shin-chan would push him away for being clingy—just because he’s too bashful to get hugged.

On rainy mornings, they would walk together under a single umbrella. The umbrella is too small, though, he would push it closer to Shin-chan but Shin-chan would just push it back, resulting in a silent clash of strength and earning Takao’s frustrated noise. He loses, though, all the time. Shin-chan always pushes the umbrella to Takao’s side. Eventually, he just gives up and hold his lover hands that’s holding the umbrella, making up for the additional cold Shin-chan get from leaning the umbrella towards him. Shin-chan lets him hold his hand, unlike on sunny mornings when he would push him away and sternly say, “TPO. Behave.”

On rainy afternoons, he’d wait for Shin-chan’s lectures to finish. The university is a nice place, there are many people trotting around with books in their hands. Sometimes, Takao talks with some random person to pass time, and usually, they tell him many interesting stories. Some other times, he gives himself a tour around the building, seeing the laboratories, oh God there are so many labs he doesn’t even know what’s the differences. He sure knows that the anatomy lab is scary, though.

There is also a really big auditorium, most of the time it’s in use so he just peeked from the glass door, watching people in formal clothes debating about something he doesn’t know. The whole building is painted white, except for the bulletin boards put up at some places; he likes to read whatever is on it, even when he doesn’t get most of it. He likes to learn about the world his lover lives in.

When Shin-chan finally finishes, he’d buy him a hot drink from the cafeteria that wouldn’t get cold until they get off the bus. They would walk home together; unlike on sunny afternoons when they would walk home on their own.

On rainy nights, the bed is exceptionally comfortable. He’d snuggle himself under the blanket and hug his Shin-chan from the side, silently asking him to lay down with him. Most of the time, Shin-chan prefers to be on his book until late. He really needs to sleep, though, and Takao is doing his best in convincing Shin-chan.

One time he said in a teasing tone, “Shin-chan you better sleep now before I start unbuttoning your pajamas, you know?” and that earned him a pillow thrown to his face, so he just pouted and went to sleep.

Rainy nights often throw him into deep slumber, a dreamless sleep, all the sheep he counted fade away, got devoured by the sound of the rain and the gentle darkness enveloping him, how could it be more comfortable?

The rain sure is nice

.

.

“Eeh? Your class starts late again?” Takao exclaims in disappointment, “But I have the morning shift today!” he adds.

Midorima stands in front of the big mirror in their bedroom, fixing the buttons on his vest, it seems. He’s always been so obsessed with how he presents himself in society—unlike Takao. He turned to Takao and responds, “It’s fine, I’ll tag along to the shop until my class start.”

The raven boy sighs, but then smiles, “Thank you for escorting me then, Shin-chan,” he giggles to himself and hops cheerfully to grab his jacket from this morning’s laundry pile. Never mind ironing it, he’ll just wear it while on the way to work anyway. A few wrinkles can’t kill anybody.

It can kill his perfectionist lover, though. He can already feel Shin-chan’s gaze, judging him silently for the wrinkled jacket. Good thing he just walks along the corridor and grabs their umbrella without commenting on Takao’s jacket.

“Aaaanyway,” Takao hums, changing the subject, “Don’t you think we should buy another umbrella?”

Midorima throws him a questioning gaze, so he continues, “I mean, so you don’t have to wait for me in the morning, or wait for me to get off work just because I wouldn’t have the umbrella with me. Like right now, if we have two umbrellas, you wouldn’t have to escort me to work in the morning when you have afternoon class. Isn’t it easier to buy another one?”

He doesn’t want to, though.

The taller boy seems to be considering the ide. Well, he frowns like he’s trying to solve a calculus problem, but he just shakes his head while straightening Takao’s jacket, “Let’s not.”

The raven falls silent for a while, before laughing, with a smile from ear to ear, “Yeah, let’s not!”

.

Just having one umbrella is fine. They can hold it together. All while hoping the rain wouldn’t stop.

The rain sure is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> For you all, thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> This is the first fic I wrote in 4 years. Thank you for anyone who read this. Also, I'm sorry for anything you find unpleasant in this fic.
> 
> I guess what inspired this fic was a quote from The Boogieman's true end, "We only ever have one umbrella, so we'll hold it together". Yeah it was weird how a quote from a horror RPG is turned into a fluffy fic.
> 
> Thanks to Azu for proofreading this. Really, thank you. She helped a lot.


End file.
